


Delphic

by somsujeong



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsujeong/pseuds/somsujeong
Summary: 피티아가 감지한 질서의 변동은.





	Delphic

**Author's Note:**

> Relating to the ancient Greek oracle at Delphi / With a meaning that is deliberately hidden or difficult to understand
> 
> 델피에 있는 고대 그리스의 예언자에 관한 / 의도적으로 숨겨진 혹은 이해하기 어려운 의미를 담고 있는

옛날, 남유럽과 북부 아프리카 그리고 아나톨리아에 군림했던 신들과의 통로였던 신전. 이제는 그 뼈대만 남은, 시간에 풍화되고 전쟁에 휘말려 조금씩 형태마저도 잃어가고 있는 아폴론의 신전 입구에 주황색 점 하나가 빛을 흩뿌리며 나타났다. 점은 커져 원이 되었고, 생성된 포탈은 파직거리며 한 남자를 뱉어내었다. 그가 두리번거리다가 발을 떼어 신전의 계단을 오르는 것을 지켜보는 그림자 하나만이 정적 속에서 존재하고 있었다.

날씨가 좋음에도 그날따라 유난히 관광객이 없었다. 어쩌면 그들의 무의식적으로 인간의 역사보다도 오래된, 고대의 존재가 다시금 태동하는 것을 감지해서일지도 모른다. 사람 하나 없는, 폼페이에 위치해 망연한 산맥을 곁에 두고 있는 신전은 산의 광대한 기운을 받아들여 더 잔잔한 것으로 변환했고, 그 변화의 중심에 있는 존재는 천천히 파편화된 자신을 하나로 모았다. 그리고 에테르의 영역에서 벗어나 단계적으로 선명해졌다.

남자는 갑작스레 제 옆에 나타난 빛나는 덩어리의 등장에도 별다른 놀란 티를 내지 않았다. 그는 그저 정자세로 조용히 앞을 바라보기만 했다. 편안한 고요가 모시 이불처럼 둘을 감쌌다. 그 평형상태를 깬 것은 빛의 무리가 인간의 형상을 띤 순간이었다. 영체는 남자와 조금 떨어진 곳에서 만들어졌고, 그는 눈을 뜨자 하늘을 올려다보았다. 태양이 눈에 부시도록 밝았다.

“오래전에는 저 태양이 우리 모두의 안내자였네. 그분께서 말씀하시는 내용을 해석해 인간들에게 전하는 것이 나의 임무였고. 하지만 시간이 지나면서 우리는 잊혔고, 그로 인해 이 세상에서 신들이 희미한 자국만을 남기고 사라졌지. 나 역시 태양과 음악, 그리고 예언의 신인 아폴론의 유산이라고 할 수 있네.”

_서쪽의 주술사여, 그대는 누구의 흔적인가?_ 흐르는 듯 부드러우면서도 가볍지만은 않은 목소리가 공기를 타고 신전 주변을 휘 맴돌았다. 붉은 망토의 끝자락이 존재하지 않는 기류에 파르르 흔들렸다. 신전 바닥에서 가부좌하고 앉았던 푸른 도복의 남자가 이윽고 입을 열었다.

“저는 당신처럼 신을 모시지는 않습니다. 하지만 제게는 스승이 있었고, 그분의 유지를 이어받았다고 할 수 있죠.”

남자는 스승을 추억하듯, 추모하듯 잠시 고개를 숙였다. 하얀 연기가 사람의 손으로 변해 그의 어깨에 잠시 닿았다가 떨어졌다. 숨을 한 번 들이마시고 그는 다시 말을 이어나갔다.

“제 이름은 닥터 스티븐 스트레인지. 현재 뉴욕 생텀의 마스터입니다. 당신은, 누구입니까?”

남자—스티븐—의 가슴팍에서 금빛이 언뜻 번쩍였다. 녹색의 무한을 품고 있는 눈은 감겨 있음에도 예언자를 꿰뚫는 듯했다. 그는 입 끝에 미소를 가볍게 걸고 자신의 정체를 밝혔다.

피티아(Pythia). 아폴론의 예언자. 여인의 얼굴을 가린 베일이 불지 않는 바람에 산들거렸다. 구름을 밟는 듯한 피티아의 가벼운 발걸음은 그를 스티븐의 곁으로 데려갔다. 그의 이름을 듣고 스티븐이 다시 한번 고개를 숙이며 경의를 표했다.

“자네는 어쩐 일로 이곳에 왔나?”

“저를 부르는 듯한 소리가 들렸습니다. 이름이 아니라, 어떤 원초적인 끌림이라고 해야 하나?”

그리고 그 소리의 근원이 당신이겠지요. 스티븐은 추측하지 않았다. 그의 단언은 조금의 오차도 허용하지 않았다. 피티아는 스티븐의 말을 부정하지 않고 그저 미소만 지었다.

“세계가 변하는 것을 느꼈어. 이 지구가 멸망할 뻔했다가, 그 원인이 되는 ‘무언가’가 순식간에 사라지는 것을. 영원히 잠들 줄만 알았던 내 정신은 그것에 맞춰 깨어났고.”

스티븐의 표정이 미묘하게 변했고, 파티아는 그 변화를 놓치지 않았다. 역시 이 남자와 관련이 있는 사건이었군.

“자네와 어떠한 연결고리가 있는 것 같은데, 혹시 말해줄 수 있겠나? 이 세계에 침입하려 했던 자의 정체를.”

“……도르마무.”

속삭임처럼 내쉬어진 이름은 존재만으로도 세상의 색을 빼앗았다. 빛을, 생명을 빨아들이는 세계를 지배하는 신. 거기까지 말하고 스티븐이 입을 다물었다. 그에 피티아는 더 캐묻지 않았다. 저도 모르는 사이 가빠진 호흡을 진정하고 이번에는 스티븐이 운을 떼었다.

“피티아. 당신은 아폴론의 사제라고 들었습니다.”

“지금은 아니지.”

스티븐의 말허리를 자르며 피티아가 반박했다. 신들은 이제 없고, 나는 이 지역을 지배했던 문명의 망령일 뿐이야. 예언의 힘조차 사라진 내게 ‘아폴론의 사제’라는 이름은 맞지 않네. 그러나 피티아가 말하는 도중에도 이미 스티븐은 고개를 젓고 있었다.

“아폴론이 없다고 당신이 예언한 사실이 사라지지는 않습니다. 당신이 그의 사제라는 사실도 마찬가지로 변치 않는 것입니다.”

스티븐의 열변을 듣고 있던 피티아의 입가에 미소가 서렸다. 스티븐 스트레인지, 내가 자네에게 이끌린 이유는 하나 더 있네. 피티아는 스티븐이 대답할 틈을 주지 않고 말을 이어나갔다. 두 사람에게 있는 공통점, 그들이 세상을 살아가는 데 익혀야 할 하나의 행위.

“We must know the art of silence.”

언제 침묵할지 아는 것은 중요하다. 하나의 예술적 경지라고도 할 수 있는 절제, 그 미덕을 실천하는 것은 둘 모두에게 필수불가결한 것이다. 예언자인 피티아로서는 특히나 더. 예언을 들으러 온 이에게 알려주어도 되는 것과 그래서는 안 되는 것의 평형을 맞추는 것 역시 그의 일이었기에 그는 미래를 몇 겹의 단어들로 꽁꽁 싸매어 세상에 내놓았다. 그 껍질을 벗겨내 알맹이에 도달하는 것은 청자의 몫이었으며, 피티아는 단지 방향을 제시하는 안내원의 역할만을 맡았을 뿐이었다.

이는 스티븐에게도 마찬가지로 적용되는 사실이었다. 사람들이 사는 현실 너머의 존재들을 인식하고 그 위협에 대응하는 마법사로서 그는 차원의 경계를 넘나들며 지구를 수호했다. 입 밖으로 꺼내지 못할 경외로운 생명체들과 어깨를 부대끼며 살아간다는 것은 혼자 견디기에 너무도 큰 짐이었지만, 그는 조용히 모든 것을 인내하며 시간이 흘러가는 것을 지켜보았다.

피티아와 생각을 같이한 듯 스티븐이 고개를 끄덕였고, 다음 순간 피티아의 몸을 보며 헛숨을 들이켰다. 피티아는 다시 빛의 파편으로 흩어지는 몸을 내려다보았다. 실체화에 익숙하지 않은 신체의 반응이리라. 이제, 헤어질 시간이었다. 그 전에, 한 가지 전해줘야 할 말이 있었다.

“자네의 앞길이 어둡다고 낙담하지 말게. 희망과 생(生)은 이어져 있으니 말이야. 그러면, 언젠가 또 보기를, 닥터 스티븐 스트레인지.”

피티아는 눈을 감았다. 다시 아폴론의 신전 안으로 그의 혼(魂)이 흩어졌다. 에인션트 원조차도 깨우지 못한 그의 잠을 달아나게 한 것은 필시 마법사의 그림자에서 언뜻 보았던 이세계의 신일 것이리라. 허나 그 위협은 물러갔고, 이제 피티아의 관심은 그 신을 몰아낸 남자, 스티븐 스트레인지에게 온전히 집중되었다. 분명 근시일 내에 또 그를 마주칠 일이 생길 것이라고 믿었다. 비록 아폴론의 힘을 빌려 미래를 내다볼 수는 없었지만 피티아는 항상 자신에게 닥칠 일을 예지했고, 지금도 별반 다르지 않았다. 그가 다시금 잠들기 전, 태양이 그의 생각에 동의하듯 잠시 더 강렬한 빛을 내뿜었다.


End file.
